Рибосома
Рибосома — важнейший органоид живой клетки сферической или слегка эллипсоидной формы, диаметром 100—200 ангстрем, состоящий из большой и малой субъединиц. Рибосомы служат для биосинтеза белка из аминокислот по заданной матрице на основе генетической информации, предоставляемой матричной РНК, или мРНК. Этот процесс называется трансляцией. В эукариотических клетках рибосомы располагаются на мембранах эндоплазматического ретикулума, хотя могут быть локализованы и в неприкрепленной форме в цитоплазме. Нередко с одной молекулой мРНК ассоциировано несколько рибосом, такая структура называется полирибосомой. Синтез рибосом у эукариот происходит в специальной внутриядерной структуре — ядрышке. thumb|500px|Схема синтеза рибосом в клетках [[эукариоты|эукариот. 1. Синтез мРНК рибосомных белков РНК полимеразой II. 2. Экспорт мРНК из ядра. 3. Узнавание мРНК рибосомой и 4. синтез рибосомных белков. 5. Синтез предшественника рРНК (45S — предшественник) РНК полимеразой I. 6. Синтез 5S pРНК РНК полимеразой III. 7. Сборка большой рибонуклеопротеидной частицы, включающей 45S-предшественник, импортированные из цитоплазмы рибосомные белки, а также специальные ядрышковые белки и РНК, принимающие участие в созревании рибосомных субчастиц. 8. Присоединение 5S рРНК, нарезание предшественника и отделение малой рибосомной субчастицы. 9. Дозревание большой субчастицы, высвобождение ядрышковых белков и РНК. 10. Выход рибосомных субчастиц из ядра. 11. Вовлечение их в трансляцию.]] Рибосомы представляют собой нуклеопротеид, в составе которого отношение РНК/белок составляет 1:1 у высших животных и 60-65:35-40 у бактерий. Рибосомная РНК составляет около 70 % всей РНК клетки. Рибосомы эукариот включают четыре молекулы рРНК, из них 18S, 5.8S и 28S рРНК синтезируются в ядрышке РНК полимеразой I в виде единого предшественника (45S), который затем подвергается модификациям и нарезанию. 5S рРНК синтезируется РНК полимеразой III в другой части генома и не нуждаются в дополнительных модификациях. Почти вся рРНК находится в виде магниевой соли, что необходимо для поддержания структуры; при удалении ионов магния рибосома подвергается диссоциации на субъединицы. Константа седиментации (скорость оседания в ультрацентрифуге) рибосом эукариотических клеток равняется 80S (большая и малая субъединицы 60S и 40S, соответственно), бактериальных клеток (а так же митохондрий и пластид) — 70S (большая и малая субъединицы 50S и 30S, соответственно). История исследований рибосомы , вместе с ее компонентами (или органеллами), в типичной животной клетке. Органеллы: (1) Ядрышко (2) Ядро (3) рибосома (маленькие точки) (4) Везикула (5) шероховатый эндоплазматический ретикулум (ER) (6) Аппарат Гольджи (7) Цитоскелет (8) Гладкий эндоплазматический ретикулум (9) Митохондрия (10) Вакуоль (11) Цитоплазма (12) Лизосома (13) Центриоль и Центросома]] Рибосомы впервые были описаны как уплотненные частицы, или гранулы, клеточным биологом румынского происхождения Джорджем Паладе в середине 1950-х годов G.E. Palade. (1955) «A small particulate component of the cytoplasm.» J Biophys Biochem Cytol. Jan;1(1): pages 59-68. PMID 14381428. В 1974 г. Паладе, Клод и Кристиан Де Дюв получили Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине «за открытия, касающиеся структурной и функциональной организации клетки». Термин «рибосома» был предложен Ричардом Робертсом в 1958 вместо «рибонуклеобелковая частица микросомальной фракции» Roberts, R. B., editor. (1958) «Introduction» in Microsomal Particles and Protein Synthesis. New York: Pergamon Press, Inc.. Биохимические и мутационные исследования рибосомы начиная с 1960-х позволили описать многие функциональные и структурные особенности рибосомы. В начале 2000-х появились атомные структуры отдельных субъединиц, а также полной рибосомы, связанной с различными субстратами, которые позволили понять механизм декодинга (распознавания антикодона тРНК, комплементарного кодону мРНК) и детали взаимодействий между рибосомой, антибиотиками, тРНК и мРНК. Механизм трансляции Трансляция — синтез белка рибосомой на основе информации, записанной в матричной РНК (мРНК). мРНК связывается с малой субъединицей рибосомы, когда происходит узнавание 3'-концом 16S рибосомной РНК комплементарной последовательности Шайн-Далгарно, расположенной на 5'-конце мРНК (у прокариот), защищенного с помощью 5'-кэпа, а также позиционирование стартового кодона (как правило, AUG) мРНК на малой субъединице. Ассоциация малой и большой субъединиц происходит при связывании формилметионил-тРНК (fMET-тРНК) и участии факторов инициации (IF1, IF2 и IF3 у прокариот; их аналоги и дополнительные факторы участвуют в инициации трансляции у эукариотических рибосом). Таким образом, распознавание антикодона (в тРНК) происходит на малой субъединице. После ассоциации, fMET-тРНК оказывается в P (peptidyl-) центре рибосомы. Следующая тРНК, несущая на 3'-конце аминокислоту, и комплементарная второму кодону на мРНК, связывается с помощью фактора EF-Tu на А (аминоацил-) центре рибосомы. Затем, на большой субъединице, в пептидил-трансферазном центре рибосомы, образуется пептидная связь между формилметионином (связанным с тРНК, находящейся в Р-центре) и аминокислотой, находящейся в А-центре. По поводу деталей механизма катализа образования пептидной связи в пептидил-трансферазном центре консенсус до сих пор не достигнут. На данный момент существует несколько гипотез механизма катализа рибосомой: 1. оптимальное позиционирование субстратов (induced fit) Sievers A, Beringer M, Rodnina MV, Wolfenden R. The ribosome as an entropy trap. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2004 May 25;101(21):7897-901., 2. исключение из активного центра воды, способной прервать образование пептидной цепи посредством гидролиза T.M. Schmeing, K.S. Huang, S.A. Strobel and T.A. Steitz, An induced-fit mechanism to promote peptide bond formation and exclude hydrolysis of peptidyl-tRNA. Nature 438 (2005), pp. 520—524., 3. участие нуклеотидов рРНК (таких как А2450 и А2451) в переносе протонаA.E. Hesslein, V.I. Katunin, M. Beringer, A.B. Kosek, M.V. Rodnina and S.A. Strobel, Exploration of the conserved A+C wobble pair within the ribosomal peptidyl transferase center using affinity purified mutant ribosomes, Nucleic Acids Res. 32 (2004), pp. 3760-3770.P. Nissen, J. Hansen, N. Ban, P.B. Moore and T.A. Steitz, The structural basis of ribosome activity in peptide bond synthesis, Science 289 (2000), pp. 920—930., 4. участие 2'-гидроксильной группы 3'-концевого нуклеотида тРНК (А76) в переносе протона T.M. Schmeing, K.S. Huang, D.E. Kitchen, S.A. Strobel and T.A. Steitz, Structural insights into the roles of water and the 2′ hydroxyl of the P site tRNA in the peptidyl transferase reaction, Mol. Cell 20 (2005), pp. 437—448; а также комбинации этих механизмов. После образования пептидной связи, полипептид оказывается связанным с тРНК, находящейся в А-центре. Следующим шагом является движение деацилированной тРНК из Р- в Е (exit-) центр, а пептидил-тРНК из А- в Р-центр. Этот процесс называется транслокация и происходит с помощью фактора EF-G. тРНК, комплементарная следующему кодону мРНК, связывается с А-центром рибосомы, что ведет к повторению описанных шагов. Стоп-кодоны (UGA, UAG и UAA) сигнализируют об окончании трансляции. Обрыв полипептидной цепи и диссоциация субъединиц (для приготовления к связыванию следующей мРНК и синтезу соответствующего белка) происходит при участии факторов (RF1, RF2, RF3, RRF в прокариотах). Ссылки Внешние ссылки Сайт одного из ведущих учёных по исследованию структуры рибосом, содержит большое количество иллюстраций, в том числе анимированных http://www.weizmann.ac.il/sb/faculty_pages/Yonath/home.html Категория:Цитология Категория:Органеллы Категория:РНК Категория:Белки Категория:Биосинтез белка